Undecided
by xooreoxo
Summary: He doesn't know why, but he'll do anything for her.  Even risk life.  So what happens when he does risk his life, and he survives, and she does too, but there are consequences?  Set before time skip! sasusaku. chapter 2's up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

He looked around the room, his eyes landing on his ivy in his arm, thinking…

_How did this happen?_

He didn't have to move.

He didn't have to take his eyes off her, even for that split second.

He didn't have to keep going through with the mission.

He didn't even have to accept being the leader.

But he did.

It was just…

The look in her eyes…

Or the sound of her voice…

Everything about her signaled she was terrified. He saw the look on her face, pure terror, he knew that face. He had the same expression; right after his clan was wiped out.

That face…it's the face of death.

You _know _you're going to die, you just know it. But did he die? Nope.

So he wouldn't let her die, and his body moved.

His ears wanted to hear her voice again.

His hands wanted to touch her again.

His mind wanted to protect her…

…he wanted her.

But, there's a basic rule about things you want though, unfortunately. So basic that every child at a young age comes across this one time in their life or another, your parents always say it. But he lost his parents didn't he? So this rule shouldn't apply to him, because then it's not fair.

But then again, when has anything been fair for him.

Was it fair, that everyone in his entire clan was killed, and the killer leaving him to suffer by himself?

Was it fair, when the killer happened to his brother, the only person he trusted?

Was it fair when he was forced to accept a gift the oh so wonder Orochimaru had to offer him?

OR

Is it fair that while he's stuck in this jail like room for God knows how long, his best friend can sleep peacefully in his bed?

Is it fair that the person he risked his _own_ damn life for, can simply walk out the hospital tomorrow morning if she wishes?

Is it fair that the person he risked his life for, cares nothing for him now but pity?

Is it fair that he, Sasuke Uchiha, last year's number one rookie, was told that he may never be able to walk again?

Is it fair that no one taught him the basic rule:

**You can't always get want you want?**

Is _**that**_ fair?

Hell no.

**Ah, well you like?? Please review!**

**P.R.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi stopped walking as a pigeon flew over team seven's head. They were all on a mission to the Stone village. Kakashi sighed and simply nodded as the pigeon flew away.

"Was that from Konoha?" Kakashi turned his attention back to his student's curious faces. Well, two curious faces, one looked indifferent no matter what the occasion.

"Hai, Sakura. It was. Apparently, I am needed back in Konoha."

"Why! Is there a huge epic battle going on and you need my help, the future Hokage!" Kakashi sighed at the blonde's enthusiasm.

"No. Just a shortage of Jounin, I guess." Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll.

"The mission will still continue, without me though. It's a simple C-ranked mission. Deliver this to the leader of that Stone village, and return to Konoha. In and out, understand?" Kakashi stated, handing the scroll to Sasuke. "Sasuke will be the leader." Kakashi prepared himself for he knew what was coming next.

"WHAT! THIS IS SO UNFAIR! IT'S ALWAYS SASUKE THIS AND SASUKE THAT!"

"Hn," Sasuke said with his infamous smirk, which made Naruto even angrier. Kakashi sighed once more, only his sigh seemed to be echoed with another one. He looked over at the female member in the team, and saw that she was rubbing her temple furiously, something she's been making a habit of.

"Kakashi-sensei, don't you think I deserve to be leader way more than the teme?" Naruto whined. Kakashi pulled out his favorite orange book, while shaking his head to Naruto's question.

"Sasuke has more leadership qualities, if you ever want to become Hokage you must work on yours."

"But how will Naruto learn, if you never give him a chance?" Sakura asked. Kakashi raised a single eyebrow at her question, while Naruto gained a deep red blush on his cheek and elbowed Sasuke's stomach. Sasuke only grunted in annoyance, but his eyes showed something else, Kakashi noticed.

_Jealousy maybe?_ Kakashi thought, but quickly dismissed the idea.

Sakura noticing the weird looks everyone was giving her quickly rephrased her sentence. "I….er…I mean, Sasuke's always the leader on missions, and I just think maybe Naruto should have a turn…or even me for that matter." Kakashi thought about what Sakura had said. He didn't realize that he'd let Sasuke be the leader on most of the missions, when he wasn't there…he had subconsciously appointed him. Kakashi looked carefully at each of his student's faces.

Naruto glaring at Sasuke angrily with a childish pout.

Sakura standing between the two, without the slightest care in the world.

And Sasuke, his hands in his pockets, with a bored expression.

And that's when it him, those three…were just like his teammates. Naruto was Obito, Sakura like Rin, and then Sasuke was like…

_Me._

So the reason why he had always given Sasuke the mission was that who else could he trust then someone just like him? Of course, he himself did not do such a great job, back then…

"What the hell, Kakashi?" Sasuke's annoying monotone voice cut into Kakashi's thoughts.

"What?" Kakashi asked, slightly dazed.

"You've been staring at Sasuke, for a while now Kakashi-sensei." Sakura stated.

"Ah, would you rather have me stare at you Sakura?" Kakashi said with a hidden smirk.

"Ew!" Sakura shrieked, giving Kakashi a really disturbed look.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei was that completely unnecessary…I feel my ramen coming back up." Naruto said.

"Perv," Sasuke muttered lowly under his breath, slowly turning his back from him. "If you're done now, Kakashi I'd like to get this mission over with."

Kakashi nodded, "Hai your right. So good luck." And he disappeared.

_

* * *

_

_I hate the rain_. Sakura thought bitterly. She sneezed again rubbing her nose with the sleeve of Naruto's jacket. _Eh, it'll wash out._ Sakura thought as she discovered some of her snotty crap on the sleeve. Sakura sneezed once more, and sighed angrily. It had started raining earlier, and as they headed closer to their destination, the rain just seemed to get heavier. So bad in fact, she could barely see Uchiha symbol in front of her.

Sakura tugged Naruto's jacket closer towards her, trying to preserve the heat that jacket was barely given her.

_Thank God, he gave it to me though._ Sakura thought.

-

"_**Here you go Sakura-chan! You'll get sick in this rain." **_

-

Sakura smiled sweetly. Sometimes Naruto could be sweet. Sakura looked next to her and Saw Naruto trying to keep up his "this rain isn't affecting me" with a huge piece of snot dangling from his nose.

…_and then there are times he's like that._ Sakura narrowed her eyes at Sasuke trying to get a clear view of Sasuke expression. But as usual he had on his usual face as if he were taking a stroll through Konoha.

_I'm surprised the water doesn't fill up his collar so the stupid bastard will drown._ Sakura frowned angrily, suddenly feeling bad for what she thought. _Okay…maybe not drown... but at least choke a tiny bit._

_**Ooh, you hate him now is that it? Inner Sakura replied.**_

_No, not hate…just…I don't know…I'm just so tired of chasing a dream that's never going to come true. If he hasn't noticed me by now he may never notice me._

Inner Sakura never got to reply though, because just at that moment lighting lit up the sky and thunder boomed through the forest. Sakura jumped nearly three feet into the air knocking into Sasuke. Sasuke turned around and stared at Sakura emotionlessly.

"What?" He snapped. Sakura decided to take this moment and take in Sasuke's profile. He looked a bit different from when he was twelve, now that he was fourteen, his face is in that 'not a boy but not just a man' phase. Which nonetheless did he look any less hotter, especially in the rain. His bangs falling flat against his headband, dripping tiny water drips down his face. His beautiful onyx eyes glaring with her with such intensity, it made her legs quiver.

"N-nothing." Sakura said, slightly cursing herself for stuttering. Sasuke 'hned' and turned back around.

"Eh, teme, don't you think we should take shelter?" Sakura heard Naruto ask, since once again the rain had picked up, and she could barely see Naruto.

"No."

"Well, I think we should." Naruto stated his voice filled with pent up anger.

"I don't give a damn about what you think if you haven't noticed dobe."

"Can't you tell how bad the storm's getting? I can barely see what's in front of me, not all of us have your keen eye sight you know."

"The faster we got through with this mission, the better."

"We'll still complete the mission, but we need to wait the storm out, it's clearly slowing us down."

"Fine, whatever. If you want to stay here and build yourself a little cottage with nice toasty fire, knock yourself out. Sasuke started picking up his pace again, "Let's go, Sakura.

But to his irritation, she didn't move.

"Sakura,"

-

-

-

"I-I agree with Naruto."

-

-

-

-

"What?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura felt an ice cold shiver go through her spine, as she saw the look Sasuke was giving her.

"W-well, the storms seriously getting to dangerous, and slowly trudging through the rain is wasting time as it is enough-"

"Save it Sakura." Sasuke cut in. "Stay. I'm going to complete the mission, on time." Sasuke jumped to the nearest tree branch, and started sprinting.

* * *

Sasuke walked silently, trudging his feet through the risen water.

He didn't care.

He didn't care that Sakura had sided with Naruto over him.

He was actually pretty damn happy, or has happy as he gets. To him Sakura was just a fan girl, so if she no longer worshiped the ground he walked on, then great. One less fan girl to deal with.

But then…

What was that annoying quenching feeling in his stomach…the same feeling he had gotten earlier when she had previously stood up for Naruto, or when Kakashi was acting like an old pervert.

_Just focus on the mission. Focus._

-

-

"KYAH!"

-

-

Sasuke stopped in his tracks, and quickly turned his head in the direction of the cream.

He knew that scream…

…it was a scream that's been embedded into his skull for the rest of his life.

"Sakura."

* * *

"Naruto! Watch out!" Sakura shouted as another rouge ninja attacked him. Naruto dodged the punch aimed at him and countered with his own punch. The rouge ninja smirked as he easily stepped to the side, causing Naruto to miss.

"Wow. Hey you can come out now; these aren't the special ninja we've heard so much from. These must be the retarded ninja's from Konoha." Another rouge ninja came popping up from behind a bush, smirking.

"Damn, not another one." Naruto muttered lowly under his breath, wiping blood from his chin, he flinched as his hand went over a bruise he had recently received. Naruto cursed under his breath, and the rouge ninja he was fighting, chuckled, and glanced over to Sakura. Sakura froze at his gaze. She grabbed a kunai from her pouch and put it protectively in front of her. The rouge ninja's smile grew broader.

"Hey, let's ditch the blonde, and grab the girl. You know how we like him wet." Naruto's eyes widened at what he said.

"Like hell. You better stay away from her! This is between me and yo-" Naruto was cut of as the other rouge ninja grabbed his neck at slammed him against the tree. The rouge ninja smirked as he heard sickening crack.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard Sakura yell, but it seemed very distance as the pain from his back caused his eyes to get heavier.

_N-no…damn…I've got to stay awake…_

The rouge ninja felt Naruto's body go limp. "You know what…take care of the girl, I want to play with this kid a little more."

The other rouge ninja(ugh lets name him…errr…katase) disappeared from where he was standing and appeared behind Sakura. He chuckled, softly as he heard her gasp softly.

"You're quite the cutie." He murmured stroking her wet tangled hair.

"Don't touch me." Sakura demanded, her eyes fierce. Katase smirked and turned her body fully around, placing his face merely inches from hers.

"What're you going do about it Kunoichi?' He whispered. His face suddenly closed the gap between them. Sakura's eyes grew larger as she struggled to break free of his grasp. He tightened his hold on her causing her kunai to fall to the ground. Sakura let out muffled cries as she felt his hands slowly reaching to un zip Naruto's jacket. Sakura felt tears sting the corner of her eyes, as he kissed her…

…stealing her first kiss.

_Why am I so weak…?_

_So_

_Freaking…_

_Weak…_

* * *

"Take this!"

Sakura felt Katase hiss in pain his hands suddenly letting go of her, Sakura fell to the ground, coughing a bit, as she looked up to see who saved her.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned slowly his head slightly, and saw Sakura tense as her eyes connected with his sharigan, that was blazing angrily, and the marks that appeared on his body.

"Sasuke your skin…it's…"

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke-kun, your body…_

* * *

Sasuke fought off the familiar feeling in his stomach again. She had said the same thing to him during the chunnin exams two years ago. Except the suffix –kun, wasn't added this time.

"It's fine." Sasuke took a look at Naruto's jacket that was more then halfway unzipped. (she has her regular outfit under it.) Sasuke returned his gaze at Katase, who was pulling out one of the many shuriken Sasuke had thrown into his back. "Did he hurt you?"

"…"

_

* * *

_

_Did he hurt you…?_

…

* * *

Sasuke looked at Sakura, noticing how she wasn't answering…again.

"Hn." Sasuke said slowly walking over to the rouge ninja and grabbing him by the collar.

"You think you can get away with taking advantage of my teammates?" Sasuke demanded raising him up from the floor slowly.

"N-nah. I was j-just playing." He replied choking a bit as Sasuke tightened his hold. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the response, and squeezed his hand till he heard a sickening 'crack.'

"Pathetic," Sasuke smirked and tossed his body on the floor, with a soft thump. The rouge ninja landed right in front of Sakura. Sakura stared at the ninja, who was very much alive a few seconds ago, now his eyes wide open with a sickening look on his face.

"Sasuke…was that necessary?" Sasuke ignored her as he headed straight for the red-headed ninja that was beating the crap out of an unconscious Naruto.

"Oh, shit." The remaining rouge ninja cursed as he saw Sasuke get closer to him. "H-here take the kid," the ninja said his voice trembling a bit. He threw Naruto over to Sasuke, who caught him easily, and attempted started to sprint away.

Sasuke sighed impatiently at his foolishness, and leaned Naruto against a tree, not worrying about him that much.

'_Che. Stupid Nine Tailed Fox healing powers.' _Sasuke thought, as he observed Naruto's cut's and bruises starting to heal. Sasuke regained his attention to the rouge ninja who was _slowly _escaping. Sasuke did a few hand signs and instantly appeared in front of the ninja, smirking deviously at his facial reaction.

"How should I get rid of you?" Sasuke smirked.

"H-Have some mercy!" the ninja cried, slowly crawling away with each step Sasuke took towards him.

"Mercy? _Mercy?_ Did my brother take mercy on my family before he wiped them all out? Huh! Did he give mercy? No. Then why the hell should I?" Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pouch and twirled it around his pointer finger. "Have fun in hell." The rouge ninja's eyes grew wide at Sasuke's remark. Sasuke let out a demented chuckle, and stopped spinning the kunai; he grasped it firmly in his right hand aiming directly at the rouge ninja's forehead. Sasuke sent chakra into the kunai giving it an eerie glow; he pulled his arm back and released the kunai.

- -

_**CLING**_

_**- - **_

"Sasuke,"

Sakura stared angrily at the owner of the voice, as she stood protectively in front of the ninja.

"Sakura move."

Sakura firmly stood her ground, her jade eyes filled with determination. Sasuke could feel his curse mark pulsating painfully once his eye's connected with hers.

* * *

"_**Sasuke-kun!"**_

* * *

"No," Sakura whispered.

"Sakura," Sasuke hissed narrowing his red eyes dangerously at her.

"Sasuke…"

* * *

"_**Ohmigod, Sasuke-kun you're so cool!"**_

* * *

"…"

"…you just killed that guy."

* * *

"**Sasuke-kun why's you're hair so shiny?"**

* * *

"..."

"I'm not saying that guy was a saint or something, but you killed him without any remorse…just like last time."

* * *

"**Oh, wow, Sasuke-kun you're so strong!"**

* * *

"…"

"And Sasuke, I'm not going to cry and beg you to stop your insane killing spree like last time, so if you want to kill this guy so badly, you're going to have get past me first."

"…"

Sakura blinked.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

"**Sasuke-kun?"**

* * *

"Shut up!" Sasuke muttered lowly to himself, starting to shake. He clutched his seal, and fell to his knee's, squeezing his eyes tight trying to get those horrid images out of his head.

"Sasuke?" Sakura repeated, taking a step closer. Sasuke instantly flinched, as more and more flashbacks of his teammate flew through his head with each step she took to him.

"Get away from me…" Sasuke growled.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?"

_**-**_

****

**_-_**

_**TOUCH.**_

-

-

Sasuke's eyes snapped open as he felt her hands reach over and touch his hand covering the curse seal. Immense pain raged through his body, with his eyes still closed, almost on instinct, he lashed out at her hearing her gasp for air, when his elbow connected with her stomach.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Sasuke heard Naruto scream, who had just woken in time to see Sasuke attack his teammate. Sasuke ignored him though as the pulsating became louder and more painful.

* * *

"_**Here, Sakura-chan you can have my jacket!"**_

"_**But Naruto won't you be cold, and wet for that matter?"**_

"_**Ha! Don't worry about it, I've dealt with colder things, cough Sasuke cough"**_

_**Sakura giggled, "Aw, Naruto, you can be really sweet sometimes."**_

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped open only to be greeted by utter darkness. He could hear Naruto cursing at him at a distance.

-

-

_**Kill.**_

-

-

The urge to kill something was so strong he blindly reached for the rouge ninja, who was just lying around traumatized by the whole ordeal, and jammed a kunai into his body.

**-**

**SPLAT.**

-

"SASUKE WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke felt strong hands pry him off the rouge ninja.

"Naruto, get the hell of me!" Sasuke demanded jamming his kunai into some other random spot. Sasuke could here the ninja scream in agony, and from some odd reason, he liked the sound of it. It soothed the very painful pulses coming from the curse seal. So Sasuke stabbed him again.

"Sasuke stop!"

And again…

"Sasuke!"

…and again…

"SASUKE!"

…and again.

**-**

**-**

**.PUNCH.**

-

-

Sasuke rolled over onto his stomach, rubbing his cheek. The markings on his body slowly vanished, and Sasuke turned of his sharigan. He took a few deep breaths as his mind went back into its normal state, and scanned the area around him. He noticed Naruto was standing a safe 50 yards away from him, giving him a look that said 'damn you're insane.'

He saw the 1st rouge ninja burned so badly you wouldn't even be able to recognize him as a human being and the 2nd rouge ninja chopped up into tiny little pieces.

Sasuke ran his hands through his hair, and sighed.

"What did I do…?" Sasuke muttered under his breath, slightly frustrated. Every time he uses the curse seal, it seemed he could remember less and less of what happened. The first time he used it, during the chunnin exams, he remembered everything clearly. Now it was just a blur to him, and he didn't like not remembering.

He also didn't like the fact that every time he uses his curse seal; he seems to have less and less control over it. And the last thing he needed right now was to accidentally murder one of his comrades.

'_Wait…'_ Sasuke thought, as his heart rate speed up.

"Naruto, where's Sakura?" Naruto, who was startled by the question since he was in his own thoughts at the moment, pointed to a body that was lying emotionlessly quite a distance away.

"Why aren't you tending to her?" Sasuke growled slowly getting up from the ground, glaring straight at Naruto.

"Oh, hmm, I don't know, maybe I was too busy trying to stop you from stabbing someone who was already _**dead**_!" Naruto bit back sarcastically. Sasuke ignored the comment and reached into his pocket and pulled out the scroll.

"Here," Sasuke said tossing the scroll at Naruto.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Complete the mission," Sasuke stated, as if it were obvious.

"As the leader?" Naruto asked.

"No,"

"…"

"You're going by yourself."

"Nani? And what are you going to do?"

"Take Sakura back to Konoha,"

-

-

-

-

"Okay, well you can count on me, believe it!" Naruto cheered pounding his hand to his chest.

"Hn,"

-

-

**BOOM.**

-

-

Sasuke shielded his eyes as lighting lit up the sky.

-

-

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto shouted his voice thick with worry. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto completely confused of the situation, until he turned his attention towards Sakura, and noticed that the lighting had striking a tree, causing it to fall over, right near…

"Sakura…"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: okay… now I started righting this chapter like WEEKS ago! But I get so easily distracted by the simplest things. So yeah I'm too lazy to proof read this, because it's kind of long, so excuse the grammar mistakes, and use your context clues! Haha. Man I hate it when teachers say that…anyways review please if you want me to continue and all that good stuff.**

**-****xooreoxo**


End file.
